


Endearing Proposal

by sweetkokoro



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas fic, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, embarrasssed levi, happy birthday levi, ice-skating cuties, literally all fluff, modern setting au taken place in downtown chicago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkokoro/pseuds/sweetkokoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren spend their Christmas Eve in downtown Chicago. They're in Navy Pier and do many fun activities. Towards the end of the day they head towards the big Christmas tree and there, Eren makes an endearing proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endearing Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> So, i decided to write this fluffy fic in honor of levi's birthday and christmas because i was in the mood for my cuties to be in a happy mood <3 merry christmas everyone and i hope you guys enjoy this fic! Navy Pier is kind of an amusement park located in down town chicago, i myself live in chicago but i haven't been there in the winter for some years now and i made this all out from memory c:

“Wow, that looks beautiful.” Levi said to Eren, his voice barely above a whisper. It had been his first time to Navy Pier, located in downtown Chicago, Illinois. It was Christmas Eve and all of the lights around shone brightly and merrily. Navy Pier was a big place, sort of like an amusement park. Families spent their time there with their beloved dear ones in the summer. But during the winter all of the rides were inside, ice rinks, small and big rides. Slow and fast ones, you name it. The sincerity of the Christmas spirit that seemed to flow around in the atmosphere raised the couple to an extent. They were both equally very happy. He observed all of the families with their children; they were full of laughter and excitement. In the distance you could hear the soft sound of a saxophone as it began to play. All of the kids jumped around, holding their parent’s hands. Their feet tapped softly as they walked towards the big place. They arrived there early, at about midday. They had decided to spend the whole day in downtown. Since Levi had never been to Navy Pier Eren had offered to take him there as an early Christmas and birthday present.

Levi and Eren had met in the outskirts of downtown Chicago in a small coffee shop. There they had begun their first conversation about books and they had an endless amount of rants on different books. Discussing the endings to some and expressing their feelings towards each book. They took their sweet time and had actually learned more about each other than they had intended to. Levi liked sci-fi books that included somewhat of a dark setting and various mysterious. Things written by Cassandra Clare and Holly Black, he seemed to enjoy most. As for Eren, he enjoyed books that put your mind to work, thinking about the conflict and the various possibilities considering the solutions. Stephen King and John Green novels seemed to fit his interests to quite an accurate fit. There, exchanged numbers, hoping to still keep in touch. They both found each other very charming and interesting. Except, that had happened seven years ago and they had been together ever since. The long established relationship worked out. After about 3 years of seeing one another they decided to move in together. There they enjoyed each other’s company thoroughly.

“Yeah, inside it’s even more beautiful. It’s so lively and fascinating, it’s nearly impossible to not be happy; seeing all the smiles, giggles and happiness in general around you.” Eren replied, looking straight ahead with a smile, “I hope today is a good day for you. After the day here we can go see the big Christmas tree.”

“The big-ass Christmas tree is quite famous, isn’t it?” Levi said, smiling. “I hope today is a good day for _us,_ Eren. Hell, just being with you makes me happy.”

“Aren’t you sweet?” He replied jokingly.

“Hell yeah I am.”

Eren shook his head in amusement, following behind the families. He reached for Levi’s hand and held it, keeping a very protective grip on it. Shortly afterwards, they arrived at a very big building. Inside they could hear screaming and the Christmas music bellowing. The entrance to the building held a very big door, the color was a pastel blue. The color of the sky on a sunny day, but instead of the sun imprinted on the wall, there were big and small snowflakes printed all over it. They were in various sizes and shapes. The amount of detail on the snowflakes were astounding, you could see the complex designs on each one clearly.

They entered the building and were bombarded with such loud noise they couldn’t form any coherent thoughts, nonetheless hear themselves think. Their hands were still intertwined with each other. Eren lead the way through the crowd excitingly, being careful and thoughtful of the people around him. There was a certain ride that Eren wanted to try out and it was named “The Superman”.

“Eren, where are we headed?” Levi was completely oblivious; he followed behind Eren as he was being tugged through the crowd.

“To a ride.”

“What ride?”

“You’ll see when we get there. You’ll love it.”

Levi shrugged mentally. He trusted Eren with this and continued to follow behind him. Soon, they arrived at a very long line. Probably there were about two-hundred people in front of them. Eren lined behind the last people in line and pointed at the ride for Levi to acknowledge. “Look!” he smiled, saying it with enthusiasm.

Levi looked towards the ride that he signaled him to. The ride was big and round. It had multiple amounts of containments of people. They were laying belly-down on the contraption. They were screaming and waving their hands in the air as the ride went ‘round and ‘round. There were people of all ages on that ride. The ride firstly required for the people to be fastened in securely, and then it rose quite a few feet. On one side it was lifted more than the other, at an angle. Then, when the ride rose the machine began to spin and the shouts began. Like any other ride, the acceleration first started out slowly, and then gradually increased given time.

“Does it look exciting?” Eren asked, giving him a broad smile.

“It does,” Levi began, “But it also looks like the ride can leave you nauseous afterwards.”

“Levi,” Eren whined, “Seriously? Don’t think about that. Just enjoy your time here, please?

Levi nodded, he didn’t want to ruin this day with his boyfriend. After all, it was his first time here, “I will, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Eren said, giving Levi a soft kiss on the cheek, “I just want to spend this day with you and I want to make you happy.”

Levi gave off a small smile, “I’m happy every day I’m with you.” He said, softly, trying to hide the small blush that had crept on to his cheeks.

They stayed silent afterwards, watching as people got off and on of that ride. With every ride finished, the line began to shorten and the length of it behind them began to increase. About twenty minutes later they were nearly in front of the line. Maybe a ride or two more would finally be their chance to get their ride. Levi was getting annoyed, the long wait for the damn ride better have to be worth it.

Ten minutes later they were the first in line, the ride after this was going to be theirs. Levi took out his phone out of his pocket and checked the time: 13:48. (1:48PM) He grunted frustratingly, tapping his foot impatiently.

“This ride better be worth it, Eren. Because I swear.”

“I’m certain you’ll love it. Trust me. Plus, don’t give up now; we’re the very next ones. Some of the seats are in pairs, let’s get in one together.”

“I don’t want to.”

Eren frowned; he seemed to be taken aback, “What?”

Levi let out a held back chuckle, “I’m joking. Of course I’d go in that paired seat with you.”

It was finally their turn to get on to the ride. Levi and Eren chose a red seat. Levi was the first to lay down on it. He was lying on his belly and his arms were outstretched in front of him because if he had them to his side it would be in an awkward and uncomfortable position. Eren lowered the contraption above them to hold them in place, then; he slipped himself into the seat. They waited some time, and the ride finally rose. It increased in height slowly and Levi looked around. The whole place was full, colorful and rowdy. In the distance he saw a kiddy Ferris wheel, and right next to it was a bigger one. Near that area there was a popcorn stand, there were kids aligned and they all looked very enthusiastic. Right in the middle of the whole ordeal was a huge set up. It had big Christmas presents and trees in it. It was fenced in but there were train tracks in it. Not real ones, but for a small kiddy train.

The ride began its cycle of spinning and Levi looked at Eren, but he was looking ahead.

“The place is pretty!” Levi shouted, hoping it was loud enough for him to hear.

The ride began to slant on its side and since Levi was on the outer side, he was at a bigger tilt than his boyfriend. He held on to the bars that were to his side, a jolt of electricity shot through him: excitement.

“Yeah, it is!” Eren replied back with equal volume.

The Superman began to accelerate; they went upwards first then slanted back downwards. A few spins around and the ride was at its full speed, and it was quite fast.

When the ride finished they were a bit uneasy on their feet, it was like their world was spinning around in circles. Especially Levi, he took a moment to sit down and regain his posture. That amused Eren.

“Are you all right?” Eren asked, muffling his laugh.

“No,” Levi said, “I’m about to throw up.”

“Oh, grow up. It wasn’t that bad. Do you want me to carry you around like a child?”

“Need I remind you _I am_ older than you, and yes, since you offered, I’d like that.”

“No.”

“But you offered.

“Get up; I want to try to ice-skating rink.”

“Go on ahead,” Levi said, “I’m not going in.”

“Oh, yes you are.” Eren laughed, grabbing Levi’s arm and dragging him up. Once again he led them through the crowd and arrived at the ice-skating rink that was full of people. At the center of it there were many people. They seemed to know what they were doing. Some were doing three-sixties.

_Show offs_ , Levi thought. He didn’t like ice-skating. He didn’t want to go on that rink at all. He didn’t know how to skate and the image of him clinging to Eren as they pranced around was quite embarrassing.

“Eren, seriously, I don’t want to go on.”

“Oh, come on, it’ll be fun. I promise.”

“Not for me.”

Eren slowed down and looked back at him, “Not for you? How come?”

Levi sighed heavily, keeping his eyes directly focusing on his boyfriend.

“Because I don’t know how to skate.”

Eren looked at him, wondering if he was serious. He lifted his eyebrows in shock. Mainly, he was the one who didn’t know how to do many things. Levi basically knew how to do everything and if he didn’t, he perfected it in a short amount of time. “That’s all right, I’ll teach you how.”

Levi hesitated, “But here?”

“Yes, here. Please?” Eren begged, a pout began to appear and hat signified immediate surrender on Levi’s side.

“Fine,” Levi scoffed, “But once I say we’re done, we’re done. Or I’ll leave without you.”

“If you can get out of the rink, that is.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

 

-x-

 

The couple had gotten their ice-skates and were ready to enter the rink.

“I’m not sure about this.” Levi said, making his way on to the ice, holding on to the railing. Eren entered the rink smoothly, skating a bit into the rink then returning back to his helpless boyfriend.

“Don’t worry, just bend your knees a bit and stride around. Here, hold on to me.” Eren assured the shorter man, grabbing his hands and pulling him out on the arena.

“Eren!” Levi protested loudly, he looked around nervously and saw eyes on him, “Eren, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?! No, let me go. I want to get out, c’mon, let’s go.”

Eren laughed, skating backwards, “Don’t be so loud—“

“Shut the fuck up!” Levi yelled at him, “Eren, please.”

Eren laughed even harder, pulling on his arms harshly and bringing him in to his arms. He embraced the shorter man, kissing his head. He skated around, still holding on to him and Levi was immensely embarrassed.

There were groups of people looking at them and some even aw’d them and clapped as Eren moved around. He was graceful like a swan dancing through the water. Levi kept his face hidden, he let Eren take full responsibility and secretly, he enjoyed being embraced by him. The warmth against his body made him feel good. He was happy.

Eren finally led them both towards the exit of the rink and he let Levi go first.

“Levi, baby.. Don’t be mad. I thought you were adorable pulling that little fit.” Eren chuckled, chasing after his stormy boyfriend. Levi was walking fast paced but he yet hadn’t mastered the ice-skates. As soon as Eren caught up to him, Levi tripped. Luckily, Eren was just in time to catch his falling body and he picked the smaller man up bridal style, and once again in the distance you could hear the aw’ing of people as they watched them storm off.

 

-x-

 

They spent the rest of their day trying out nearly all the rides and hearing Levi say whether he liked this or that. It was around 20:00(8 PM) when they decided it was time to leave Navy Pier. They were quite tired but they still needed to see the big Christmas tree that was currently the biggest attraction in downtown Chicago at the moment. They had gotten dinner and spent the rest of the time going in and out of stores; at times they bought small gifts for each other.

A couple of hours passed and they decided to finally head over to where the big Christmas tree was located at. They had bought some coffee at the nearest Starbucks that they had stumbled upon to keep their bodies warm.

“It’s going to be your birthday in a couple of minutes, you know.” Eren said.

“And it’ll be Christmas, too.” Levi pointed out, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Are you excited to spend Christmas day here?”

“Maybe. The place is pretty and all, with the decorations and beaming lights. But it’s also so damn rowdy.”

They heaved through the crowd and eventually they got near the Christmas tree.

Six more minutes until it struck midnight. Levi and Eren decided it was too much of a hassle to stay near the tree standing up, there were benches around and one nearby was empty. They sat on the bench and they admired the big tree filled with decorations and lights of various colors and patterns. The couple huddled together to stay warm and drank their coffee.

After a while Levi finally spoke up, “I never really liked Christmas and my birthday just because it landed on this holiday season. Everyone is so happy and cheery and it looks like none of them have any familial issues. They’re so happy it drives me insane. I never comprehended that feeling. Of things just ameliorating so suddenly after it being so melancholy.”

“Maybe because it’s the season to be jolly.”

“Don’t bullshit me, Eren. I never was jolly,” Levi scowled, he took a sip of his coffee and Eren just decided to leave the conversation at that. He didn’t want to upset Levi, he seemed to be having a good day so far and he wanted to start his birthday and Christmas well.

Eren took out his phone and looked at the time, three more minutes ‘til midnight.

They spent the rest of the time in complete silence, and it was very awkward to say the least. Eren couldn’t tell if his boyfriend was angry or not. He surely hoped he wasn’t, the words that Levi chose to say really hurt Eren’s feelings. During these seven years that they had been together had Levi never been truly happy? Eren hoped he was, because he was happy everyday he got to wake up next to Levi. He was happy at the fact that he got to cook for him, see him smile, laugh. He cared for him more than anything in the world and he hoped Levi noticed how much of a big impact he had had in his life. How much he meant to Eren: it was impossible to describe in words.

Eren got up from the couch and put his coffee down on the seat. There was surely one more minute for the time to strike midnight.

“Eren, sit down. What are you doing?”

Eren casually stretched and took the coffee from Levi’s hand, putting it aside with his. He grabbed his hand and gave him an endearing, passionate kiss. Eren took a deep breath and looked around, “I brought you here to see… All of the people wandering around with their busy lives and wonderful families. There are hundreds, Levi. I could’ve asked any of them this question.”

Levi was speechless and he looked around in shock, his mouth hung open but no words came out and he began to panic, he shuddered and a big lump formed in his throat. “Eren, I—“

“I know earlier you said you don’t really comprehend the feelings that everyone experiences around this time of the year. Happiness. They gain this by spending time with their loved ones,” Eren said, looking him straight in the eye and a small smile appeared on his lips.

“I never understand how one could commit to one other person for the rest of their lives. I never understood how loved work, or what all the fuss was about. That is; until I met you.”

Levi’s eyes began to swell up with tears, he had no idea what to say under this circumstance. He was totally speechless. Eren crouched down on one knee, pulling out a small black box from his coat pocket. People gathered around as they saw him crouch down and pull out the box. They cheered him on, what they were seeing was so beautiful.

“So Levi, I understand true love and happiness now because of you. And I don’t want to lose it that feeling. I love you so much. Levi,” Eren said sincerely, opening the box to expose a beautiful ring. “Will you marry me today… And every day?”

Levi finally swallowed the big lump in his throat that has ceased him from speaking, tears slipped from his eyes and he nodded vigorously, “Yes, Eren. I love you. I’ll marry you today and every day.” His voice was shaky but it was certain. Eren slipped the ring on to Levi’s finger. He gave it a kiss before standing up and kissing his new fiancée.

“Earlier, on what I said,” Levi began, wiping away the tears from his eyes, “I never comprehended that feeling. But today, Eren. I had the best day of my life.”

Their Christmas started out perfectly.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, thank you guys for reading this. I really had a great time doing it and comments and critique are welcome. c:


End file.
